Konoha, Una Historia de Amor
by Clarisce
Summary: Una edicion anime de una telenovela ganadora de un Emy. Donde se expresan los más grandes deseos y algunos  por no decir todos  obstáculos para el amor, la obsesión y el verdadero amor entre las parejas. Una imperdible historia de amor... en Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**KONOHA, UNA HISTORIA DE **AMOR

Por _**Clarisce**_

* * *

_Datos: _

_Es la adaptación de la telenovela "**India, una historia de amor**", transmitida por O Globo en Brasil._

_Esta adaptación mantiene el hilo principal de la historia mas no los hilos secundarios al pie de la letra._

_Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia._

_

* * *

_

Nota del Autor: He deseado desde hace mucho un un fanfic con esta pareja en particular; en este mundo del fanfiction ya existen suficientes historias naruxhina, naruxsaku, etc. Por lo mismo quise hacer una adaptación de una historia que me atrapó. El SasuxHina me causa cierto morbo, creo que todo ha sido debido a varios fanarts que he visto por ahí, si bien a muchos no les gusta, creo que deberían darse una oportunidad para confiar… en el autor y en ese mundo de fantasía al que están por entrar. Antes que nada agradecerles a todos por leerlo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La telenovela en la que me basé también pertenece a su respectivo autor =) bueh, gracias.

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

Destinos, unidos para bien o para mal, bien llamados lazos en algunas ocasiones, mal llamados en otras… hilos de destrucción. En esta ciudad, Konoha, han vivido por largas generaciones y años familias, así mismo se ha construido una sociedad, la cultura de este paraíso ha sido procurada, protegida y regida por varias costumbres, indudablemente… lo han hecho.

Pero esta ciudad será testigo del amor y de las barreras que puede contener la vida para llegar hasta la meta: la felicidad.

* * *

**Capítulo** 1: _Ella y yo._

Fiesta aniversario del acuerdo Shinobi, las tiendas de la ciudad adornan con guirnaldas y flores sus entradas, comparten comida con sus vecinos, colocan mesas de recreación en la plaza así como abren puestos de bebidas, algunos hasta la música han puesto.

Las personas, los nobles, los ninjas, hombres, mujeres, niños, negociantes, vagos, etc., todos salen a celebrar, algunos bailan con mucho ánimo.

- ¡Acompáñame! –le dijo con voz fuerte, la música no le dejaba escuchar demasiado. Sus ojos perlados brillaban a la luz de esa cálida noche.

- Estaré en problemas si no vigilo que las primas no se pierdan o huyan –le contestó Neji casi al oído a su prima.

- ¿Puedo ir al monasterio? Reparten caramelos en forma de conejos –añadió Hinata con algo de pena.

- Supongo, pero no tardes y trae algo para nosotros… ¡ey! ¡No compres eso, eres alérgica! –gritó Neji corriendo tras una de sus primas más pequeñas, la misma corría lejos de él.

Hinata sonrió enternecida, en verdad le agradaba cuidar de sus parientes más pequeñas e imaginaba que Neji también, aunque la verdad él sólo lo hacía para acompañarlas y protegerlas de… cualquier cosa. Ese grupo de primas que tenía eran vulnerables, crédulas, inocentes y algunas otras desafiantes.

Cada paso apresurado que daba hasta llegar al templo se fue haciendo mucho más lento, de pronto miró al cielo y las estrellas… parecían estar más brillantes, definitivamente la vida era reluciente con la tímida joven de cabellos oscuros.

Al estar en el portón entró sin problema alguno, vio que algunas jóvenes ya habían llegado antes a los puestos, pero había uno libre, así que fue. Al llegar el vendedor le pidió que esperara, porque debía ayudar a su compañero a vender, ella accedió de muy buena manera. Entonces al estar frente a aquellas delicias acercó su mano a uno de los tazones, pero pronto fue encontrada por otra mano que delicadamente tocó la suya, ella volteó a ver de reojo quien era, no se sintió asustada, para nada…

El tiempo se tomó unas vacaciones mientras aquellos dos se miraban por unos pocos segundos que parecieron minutos; aquel joven de cabellera rubia le sonrió y ella con un rubor en las mejillas le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de ahí.

- ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué se sintió tan…?

Fue amor a primera vista, las mentes de ambos navegaron directamente a un océano de sentimientos, él fue de inmediato tras ella, al percatarse de su presencia Hinata volteó otra vez, en esta ocasión fue algo… atrevida y parpadeó coquetamente para que él viera interés en ella también.

- Espera –le dijo.

- Tengo prisa, disculpa –contestó Hinata, caminaba a paso rápido.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- Eh… -lo pensó- si –sonrió con timidez mientras bajaba el ritmo a su 'huida'.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó él con mucha atención, ella lo tenía… realmente lo tenía.

- Hinata… ahm… etto… Hyuga –jugueteó con sus dedos.

- ¡Ooohhh! –avanzó a paso veloz para estar frente a ella y detenerse casi en freno- mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto –enseñó una gran sonrisa- es un placer conocerte.

- Jeje… -ella le respondió con otra sonrisa pero luego la ocultó, como quien no quiere que sepan su sentir- me da gusto. Tengo que… irme –añadió- mi familia debe estar buscándome, tarde mucho.

- ¿Puedo verte mañana? –preguntó Naruto, sabiendo que esa señorita no podría acceder a tal propuesta, pero de todos modos lo estaba intentando.

- Mañana… no lo se, si Dios lo quiere, así será –añadió y se fue corriendo.

- ¡Mucho gusto! –le gritó él antes de que ella se perdiera en una brillante esquina, donde la música pararía su voz.

Y entonces algo se formó, como si… como si la vida diera un vuelco completo, ¿qué era esto? ¿Qué significaba este encuentro?

Parecía una niña que le daba demasiada atención a las insignificancias de la vida, porque cuando uno nace ve las cosas por primera vez y se maravilla; ahora ella había visto algo más y estaba maravillada, deslumbrada, sorprendida, atrapada en un millón de palabras que pudo decir pero que no dijo y aún así el encuentro con ese joven fue alucinante.

El joven también quedó prendado de ella, pero luego las dudas se le vinieron a la mente, ¿ella dijo 'Hyuga'? Pensó, se sintió nervioso sabiendo que ese apellido era de una de las familias más nobles de esa ciudad y luego…

- Naaah… dudo que sea así, ella era muy sencilla.

Se dijo a sí mismo y se dio ánimo.

**_FlashBack…_**

_Uzumaki Naruto había vuelto a la ciudad por pedido de su padre, él le dio cobijo cuando fue un huérfano al que nadie quería, quizá la ciudad olvidó esa vieja historia, la historia de aquel niño maldito._

_Algo que quizá no lo dejaba vivir consigo mismo, por aquella época él buscaba comida en la basura de los ricos, se refugiaba bajo una caja de cartón en un callejón alejado, bebía agua del rio y nadie se acercaba a él._

_Un día rondando por ahí conoció a un niño muy interesante, 'Uchiha' escuchó a lo lejos y vio al padre de este correr hacia él con furia._

_Empujó tan lejos al huérfano que quiso tocar a aquel niño Uchiha que hizo que rodara por unas cortas escaleras de mármol. Un hombre que pasaba por ahí vio toda aquella situación y cuando el padre de este Uchiha quiso golpearlo con una vara, lo detuvo con mucha decisión._

_Ambos, aquel señor Uchiha y el hombre que lo había salvado se vieron a los ojos muy molestos. Se gritaron cosas, terminaron discutieron de los linajes, de los derechos reales, de las miserias que provocaban niños malditos como Naruto y luego de unos minutos, cada uno se fue por su lado._

_¿Estás bien? –preguntó aquel hombre que lo defendió._

_S-Si… señor._

_¿Dónde están tus padres? –preguntó._

_No tengo. Soy un niño maldito._

_No digas eso, no es verdad. Pues desde ahora lo tienes, yo cuidaré de ti y tú serás mi hijo –dijo mientras una cabellera blanca que rodeaba sus hombros caía sobre el rostro Naruto provocándole cosquillas y… al mismo tiempo, sonreír, aunque tal vez era por otra cosa._

**_Fin del FlashBack…_**

Al otro lado de la ciudad, la gente celebraba pero quizá de otra manera, Sasuke Uchiha hacía gala de sus dotes de gran bailarín, aunque no hacía demasiado… abrazando a su novia por la cintura, besándole el cuello y llevándola al centro de la pista.

- Te amo… -le dijo al oído.

La joven embelesada por sus palabras se dio la vuelta para darle un apasionado beso que los dejaría sin aliento, se separaron un poco pero él no la soltaba, sus manos estaban unidas tan fuertemente que haría falta un huracán para separarlos.

- Vamos afuera, quiero decirte algo –dijo el Uchiha.

- Sólo un momento, me gusta estar aquí, contigo… no quiero salir afuera –dijo la joven.

- Entonces –la volteó para seguir abrazándola por la cintura y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, muy cerca de su oído- Sakura Haruno, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?

Con tanta sorpresa ella sonrió… y lloró de alegría, de una inmensa alegría que la embargaba en ese instante, se volteó nuevamente hacia él para besarlo y abrazarlo por el cuello sin soltarlo mientras gritaba "SI".

El dj del lugar puso una canción romántica mientras aquellos jóvenes se balanceaban al tono de la música celebrando aquella propuesta. El amor al fin les había tocado a la puerta y querían vivirlo al máximo, ella no podría vivir sin él y ahora cuando todo parecía estar dicho… se embarcaban en una nueva aventura.

El fuego quemaba su interior, la felicidad no podía estar más que hecha para él, ella era la indicada y aunque sabía que habrían algunos problemas, lo resolvería, hablaría con su padre a la mañana siguiente porque ese día… la Haruno y él podrían celebrarlo juntos hasta el amanecer el día de hoy.

De alguna manera nadie querría saber lo que sucedería mañana, quizá las mentes positivas influyen en su destino, pero otras veces sólo hacen que uno pueda equivocarse un poco, sólo un poco… y eso, depende de nosotros.

.

_**Fin de Episodio 1**_

* * *

.

.

_**Nota final del Autor:**_

_Supongo que éste es un inicio, lo hice algo corto porque quería tratar de no hacerlo demasiado amplio, además me gustó como quedó esta adaptación. Esta novela me fascina, es genial... aunque bueh... ya saben, los líos de todas las adaptaciones que existen. Suerte con todo.**  
**_


	2. No Puedes

Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé esta historia pero he estado pensando muchísimo en el desarrollo, así como en otros detalles, concentrada en mis demás fanfics, en mis obras y dibujos en DeviantArt y ahora que he tenido un ataque de inspiración decidí escribir este episodio. Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han leído esta historia y que de alguna manera han vuelto a leerla, también a todos sus reviews, son una gran inspiración para mí. Así que gracias por darse esta oportunidad con esta adaptación de una novela a un fanfic.

Escribí esto en el año nuevo, el 1ro de enero de 2013 :D, ¡yay! Feliz año a todos y que disfruten de éste fanfic.

.

.

* * *

_**Nota IMPORTANTE: NO al PLAGIO por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**KONOHA, UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

Por _**Clarisce**_

**Capítulo** 2: No puedes_._

* * *

En general son los cantos de aves los que la despiertan, ahora sólo puede sentir una refrescante brisa tocando sus brazos, está alegre y comienza su día saltando de la cama cual si hubiera sido impulsada por algo.

Hinata se ve al espejo y sonriendo se despide de su reflejo, su cabello se agita enérgicamente cuando ella va por ahí. Saluda animadamente a sus nanas y sigue su camino directo a donde desayunará.

Finalmente se encuentra en el salón principal para encontrarse con su padre, el cual hojea unos papeles mientras bebe distraídamente su café, su madre por el contrario le pone a su panecillo algo de mantequilla, nota la sonrisa de su hija y le contesta con otra.

- Buen día, padre –saluda y toma un lugar mientras un sirviente le pone algo de jugo y fruta cerca.

- Alguien amaneció de buen humor –dijo él sin dejar su trabajo.

- Lo mismo pienso –añadió su esposa.

- Pues sí, es algo… parecido. Je! –juntó sus manos nerviosa, su mente recorría los acontecimientos de hace algunos días, el haber conocido a ese muchacho… esperaba volver a verlo, divagó en el asunto mentalmente divertida por completo.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar un poco más lejano se encuentra otro de los clanes de Konoha pasando una mañana familiar agradable, es más… esta no es una mañana igual, este día es en el que llega el segundo hijo del jefe del clan Uchiha; los sirvientes hacen algunos preparativos.

- Así que hoy llega –decía Itachi acostado en su cama mientras veía algo en su televisor.

- Eso dijo mi suegro –añadió Hanabi saliendo del baño peinándose suavemente la cabellera.

- Luces bien –Itachi señaló al ver a su joven esposa.

- Gracias -respondió Hanabi ocultando su emoción tras esos grandes ojos blancos-. ¿No crees que tu padre le da demasiada importancia a la llegada de Sasuke-san? Hasta donde yo se… –dejó de cepillarse mientras veía a Itachi con calma y seguridad- no ha hecho los méritos que tú.

Era como sembrar una semilla dentro de su propio marido, era una buena esposa, quería a Itachi pero lo importante para ella era proteger su estatus en la familia, como esposa principal de la casa después de su suegra. Era necesario hacer que el mayor de los Uchiha's hiciera algo más que ser un espectador.

Era cierto que tenía muchas habilidades en ninjutsu, que también era una reconocido ninja en la aldea pero… algo que ella había notado en sus suegros era que apreciaban más a Sasuke de lo esperado. Si él se casaba… si él lo hacía entonces la esposa predilecta de la casa sería la mujer que él escogiera.

Hanabi no iba a permitir eso, había sacrificado mucho, incluso su propia honra para tener el lugar que tiene en la familia Uchiha, aún siendo una Hyuga. Cuando la comprometieron no podía pensar más que en sufrimiento para ella misma, estar unida a un hombre que no conoce, que es 5 años mayor que ella y estar en un lugar ajeno al que merecía; los Uchiha no eran gente de fortuna, como los Hyuga. Las guerras, las peleas, el camino ninja era lo principal, Hanabi odiaba eso, aunque esas cualidades también se encontraban en su familia… predominaba el gusto por las cosas finas, arte, música, etc.

Pero… ya había pasado tiempo desde que se casó con Itachi, ahora tiene unos 21 y su marido 27, habiéndose casado a los 16, pasó su adolescencia odiando ser comprometida por deber a un hombre que despreciaba en ese tiempo y desconocía por completo pero ahora se ha acostumbrado, aunque… siempre queda una reminiscencia de lo que fue un destino acordado por dos clanes.

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! –gritó una niña pequeña entrando a la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede Namide? –contestó Hanabi con mirada preocupada.

- Tio Sasuke llamó, dice que llega en unos minutos –dijo la pequeña.

- Esta bien, ahora ve a jugar, papá y yo estamos hablando –dijo y la niña se fue.

No le había dado a la familia un heredero, un hijo varón para seguir con la línea familiar, quería poder responder a las esperanzas de su clan pero… no se hacía valer, su suegra simplemente no le daba más confianza de la merecida. Creía que habían dejado de quererla por no poder concebir un varón… deseaba embarazarse, pero por alguna razón no lo lograba.

Sólo pensaba en algo más, no dejaría que nadie le ganara ese puesto, tendría un varón antes de que la 'nueva' llegara a su hogar. Aunque sabía del compromiso que la familia Uchiha guardaba para Sasuke, no tenía de quién sería. Estaba nerviosa.

- Sakura… -decía Sasuke al ver una fotografía, involuntariamente en su billetera al pagar al transporte que la llevó.

¿Qué podía decir? Su nombre le gustaba, quizá al principio ni si quiera sintió algo, la veía cada mañana cerca de su instituto, alguna vez fueron asignados a misiones juntos, ella era una médico casi profesional, él un as del ninjutsu, no es que el destino quisiera que estuvieran juntos, era… que no pudieron evitarlo.

Terminó gustándole, incluso sus defectos, que hablaba mucho, maldecía en ocasiones, pero sobre todo… el sexo, desde el principio fue alucinante, le extasiaba poder tocarla como ninguna otra mujer se lo había provocado antes, luego todo fue siendo más intenso. Sentía que cada vez que se unía a ella… su mundo daba una vuelta completa. Pero luego dejó de ser el sexo el que dejó de atraerle, su ternura, su forma de tratar con los problemas, lo independiente que era, lo fuerte que podía ser, en una familia tradicional eso no era visto casi… nunca. Era tan distinta a lo que su cultura le había mostrado con los años.

Una Sakura totalmente distinta a las mujeres de su ámbito cultural, alguien con quien podía platicar de todo aquello moderno, sin ningún tabú, ella estaba abierta a todo tipo de conversación. Era una mujercita del nuevo mundo y la amaba, así como amaba cada hebra de su cabello, así como amaba su cuerpo…

- ¡Hijo! –exclamó Fugaku yendo hacia él junto a un sirviente.

- Padre –le hizo una reverencia- que alegría el volver a verlo.

- Entra, entra… y tú –señaló al sirviente- lleva sus maletas a su habitación. Tenemos tanto de qué hablar –señaló con mucha alegría tomando a su hijo y halando hacia dentro de la mansión.

- Yo también tengo que contarles muchas cosas –dijo Sasuke inspirado.

Mientras tanto Hinata también estaba comenzando a hacer algo que realmente le gustaría contarle a alguien, iba a… una pequeña exhibición de arte, pero… pasaría casualmente por las calles más concurridas para ver si encontraba a 'alguien'.

En ese momento sólo sentía la intensidad de sus emociones, le palpitaba el pecho tanto… que si veía esa cabellera rubia sólo saltaría, no quería morir de un susto –suspiró sonriendo levemente-.

- ¿Hinata-chan? –preguntó el rubio, sí, había estado frente a ella todo ese tiempo.

- ¡Oh! –dio un salto, y aunque no murió de un susto cayó al piso por tropezar con una piedra sobresaliente en la calle.

¿No era hermosa? Naruto pensó de inmediato mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse, la pobre se había ensuciado ese hermoso vestido con flores violetas, ¿notó el color del vestido de una mujer? O se estaba pasando al otro lado de la acera o… simplemente le interesaba… esta… mujer.

- Hola, hehe… -sonrió nerviosa.

- No esperaba verte… es decir, no creo que… -suspiró, el rubio estaba nervioso- no soy un acosador –aclaró- pero he estado caminando muy seguido por aquí, esperando volver a verte.

La Hyuga sonrió, bajó la mirada y ocultó sus manos tras ella, se mordió los labios y en seguida dio una vuelta y caminó por la calle, como si no lo hubiera visto, disimulando coquetamente ver las tiendas de ese lugar. Naruto la siguió sabiendo lo que implicaba, ella volvía a coquetearle sin si quiera decir una palabra, eso era… ¡atractivo! Estaba encendido por dentro, por la sensualidad de esta bella mujer.

- ¿Vas a decirme algo? –dijo Naruto detrás de ella, la seguía paso a paso.

- No –dijo coqueta pero simulando seriedad- sólo vine a comprar algunas cosas y luego voy a una exposición.

- Eso es decir algo –dijo Naruto, de repente soltó una risa, Hinata era curiosa, diferente.

- Uhm –musitó sin parar.

Arriesgó mucho dejándose llevar por las palabras de este muchacho, así que poco después de un coqueteo mutuo ella se detuvo frente a él, antes de entrar al museo donde vería una exposición, quería decirse a sí misma que éste sentimiento no podía existir, que ese 'amor' a primer a vista había sido una mentira, algo que como una niña imaginó pero cuando volteó, y se encontró con los ojos de aquel rubio, su respiración se detuvo, sus labios entreabiertos se mostraron cautivos, pedían ser liberados con los labios de aquel a quien estuvo a punto de despedir.

- ¿Podemos vernos mañana por la noche? –preguntó él sin dejar de verla.

La peliazul regularizó su respiración para luego parpadear un par de veces, ¿era real éste hombre? Hermoso como ningún otro, fuerte, valiente y distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera conocido, ¡lo estaba idealizando como una tonta! Pero no le importaba. Él atrapó su corazón y… no podía hacer nada para liberarlo.

- Sí –dijo ella, selló de inmediato lo que sería el lazo que la llevaría a un mar de sensaciones.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad después, ella entró a la exposición y tuvo una sonrisa todo el día, de nuevo, él le había provocado la felicidad que jamás había experimentado, era como el mundo nuevo en su vida, un color o un sabor descubierto.

Pero descubrir esas cosas no son lo único que te lleva a sorpresas, también hay gente que te da impresiones tales mas no positivas.

Era el caso de Sasuke, él no vivía un buen momento, se aferró al sillón desde donde había comenzando con su historia, el amor que conoció en su internado pero fue de inmediato abofeteado por una negativa.

Su padre al frente suyo estaba viéndolo desaprobando su decisión, la misma comunicada, su madre simplemente lo observó como si él fuera un extraño sentado frente a ellos.

- Yo la amo –afirmó sufriendo, su corazón estaba a un pálpito de dolor- quiero casarme con ella… -comenzó pero parecía estarse asfixiando- pero me dicen que "no" porque… me han unido a una extraña que ni si quiera vale… lo que Sakura vale para mí.

- No pronuncies el nombre de esa extranjera aquí –dijo su padre serio.

- ¿Por qué? –respondió Sasuke ofendido.

- No puedes comprometerte, hijo, ella no es de nuestro nivel, no sabe nuestras costumbres, hemos escogido a alguien para ti, que llenará perfectamente tus expectativas –replicó su madre.

- No, no, no, no… -se levantó furioso, agitó los brazos al aire y apretando los puños fijo su vista por una ventana. La oscura noche que siempre le dio refugio en los brazos de su pelirosada le estaba rechazando ahora.

- Sasuke, deja las pataletas de niño y piensa en esto. Nuestra familia se debilita, pronto no tendremos control en nada, nuestro clan apenas se mantiene vivo en Konoha, pronto nos quitarán incluso este lugar, tu hermano… por increíble que parezca parece haberse conformado a vivir a los pies de su esposa, pero nosotros tenemos un plan para ti, mereces más y en definitiva queremos más para ti, deberás casarte con la heredera de los Hyuga para mantener nuestro clan a flote, las familias, los hombres, mujeres y niños son tu responsabilidad. Si decides renunciar al bienestar de todas estas familias, incluida la tuya, entonces nos veremos reducidos a la nada… seremos polvo en Konoha, ¿quieres eso? Hacer que cada niño en nuestro clan camine por las calles sin respeto ni honor, seremos menos que basura.

- ¡No me chantajees con eso! –gritó exhaltado Sasuke volviendo a su padre, el cual lo observaba desde su lugar, sentado en tranquilidad- No somos pobres, tenemos un clan con poder sobre esta ciudad, tenemos las fuerzas policiacas, somos élite, ¿cómo van a echarnos de aquí? Dices… que necesitan de mí, que tire mi vida a una desconocida sólo porque piensan que seremos pordioseros, ¡por favor! Somos prácticamente la realeza, no hay clan en este mundo que no nos conozca y dices que caeremos al olvido sólo porque Konoha olvidará nuestra existencia, ¿y qué? Tenemos propuestas de muchos otros señores feudales para salir a flote.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Salir a flote? ¿Es lo que te parece digno? –agregó más disgustado el padre de Sasuke poniéndose de pie, pero Mikoto intervino.

- Hijo mío… -lo vio dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro y le acomodaba unos cabellos- estoy segura de que ella te ama –sonrió- y te ama tanto… que entenderá que tu deber es para con nosotros. El honor lo es todo, no queremos que te unas a una Hyuga como lo hizo mi querido Itachi pero para recuperar el poder que nos fue arrebatado necesitamos de ti en esa familia. Itachi nos dio la espalda porque prefirió darse a ellos antes que a nosotros, prefirió no conservar nuestro honor y aceptar el de los Hyuga y Konoha con él. No podemos obligarte a atar tu vida a una extraña porque simplemente queremos conservar nuestro honor, no podemos… así que, cásate con ella, la tal… ¿Sakura? Sí, pero… no busques pedazos de nosotros después porque no los encontrarás, seremos todos extraños, nuestros niños buscarán honor en la guerra, la delincuencia, la muerte y jamás serán saciados sólo porque tú decidiste unirte a un camino a solas. Sólo porque tú nos borraste como la gente moderna borra su pasado, si quieres ser un extraño para nosotros, selo pero no me obligues a decirle al clan que sus futuros son inciertos, que sus vidas son como polvo en el viento.

- Madre… -musitó Sasuke.

Mikoto guardó unas lágrimas para sí y volteó hacia su marido, posó su mano en su hombro, entristecida por lo que su hijo había decidido.

- Déjalo cariño. Él tiene un camino que recorrer solo, sin madre, sin padre, sin familia, sin clan, sin honor… -terminó llorando al tiempo que Sasuke salía de la sala.

Había corrido lejos de todas aquellas palabras, desconcertado de lo que haría, caminó cabizbajo por las calles de su clan y observó a los niños, jugando, imaginando ser ninjas, sintiendo que su futuro es brillante, orgullosos de ser Uchihas, de tener el título de ser la élite en Konoha.

- ¿Se fue? –preguntó Mikoto.

- Buen discurso, cariño –dijo Fugaku- esperemos que tome la decisión correcta.

- Así será –contestó su esposa sentándose en las piernas de su marido, repuesta por completo- es un buen chico y hará lo que tenga que hacer para no dejarnos _sin honor_.

- Por nada del mundo permitiré que los Senju sigan pisoteándonos, pronto seremos parte del consejo en Konoha, aunque tenemos que usar a los Hyuga para llegar, ellos sólo son un paso más –agregó Fugaku.

- Todo funcionará como un reloj. Sasuke e Itachi lo harán posible –añadió calculadoramente Mikoto- ellos fueron creados para una finalidad de grandeza y con ellos nosotros saldremos al poder total.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 2**

* * *

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

_Hanabi tiene 16 años y Hinata 18. Los compromisos entre jóvenes era algo común en la antigüedad y lo tomé como una base. Espero se entienda. Se que no es común la pareja de Hanabi e Itachi pero salió porque salió xD para aplicar cierto rollo a la historia, ya entenderán con el paso de la historia._


End file.
